


Campfire Stories

by admiraleinstein



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, Gen, Just some fluffy friendship stuff from a kid's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiraleinstein/pseuds/admiraleinstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, they all ate s'mores around the campfire and sang dumb campfire songs, the most popular a suggestion of Ronan’s about squash. The kids loved it. Gansey, Adam, and Blue did not.</p>
<p>A Fluffy Camp Counselor AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Told from a kid's point of view. Noah's alive and well because this is an AU and i can do whatever tf I want.

Henrietta, Virginia wasn’t known for much. Aglionby Academy, maybe, was prestigious enough to put it on the map, but there wasn’t much there. There were little shops and diners like any other small town, but that was about it. Until summer. For the children of Henrietta, at least, that’s when things got interesting. Because that’s when summer camp rolled back around every year- all the time consumption of school but without so many boring facts- and it was amazing.

This summer especially was going to be the best one yet, or so they all hoped. There was a rumor going around that some of this year’s counselors were from Aglionby. The children insisted that it would be cool to have a well-traveled, experienced, rich teenage boy lead them through activities, but they all knew what they were really thinking: pranks, pranks, pranks. Drive them insane, that was the plan. Until they met them.

Ronan Lynch was scary- there was really no other way to put it. With his shaved head and piercing blue eyes and fascinating but intimidating tattoo, he could’ve injured any one of them with a simple glance. When asked, Noah had told them that Ronan was really only there because he needed the community service credit, but they all saw the way his eyes lit up at campfire sing-along. They all knew.

Noah himself was a bleached-haired, slouchy, skater type and it was hard to believe he and Ronan were friends. Noah was just about the best counselor any of them had ever had- he let them jump into the lake with their clothes on and snuck them extra dessert and helped them prank Gansey and Adam. It was glorious.

If you knew anything about Richard Gansey III, you'd know exactly why they felt the need to prank him relentlessly. He was rich and clueless and spat the kind of facts that children generally tried to avoid as soon as school let out. His reactions were always satisfying and Noah and Ronan always took the fall for them. Gansey's one useful skill, however, was story telling. Oh God, he told the best stories of kings and knights and magic and he did it in so much detail that it almost sounded like he was relaying a personal experience. It almost made them feel bad for pranking him. Almost. 

And then there was Adam Parrish. Left alone with the kids, he was uptight and strict- a prank-worthy contender. But with anyone else, especially with Ronan, he began to loosen up a bit. When Ronan and Adam joined forces, they all knew things were about to get interesting. They did the most reckless things- things the camp directors definitely would not approve of. Not necessarily unsafe things- no, the children knew any one of their counselors would do anything to keep them safe- but sweat-inducing, pulse-raising, adrenaline-pumped activities. One time Ronan hung a rope from a sturdy branch and the kids took turns swinging off into the fairly shallow lake below while Adam stood watch in the water, ready for anything that may go wrong. They loved this pair almost as much as they loved Noah. 

Now, Blue Sargent was something else entirely. From the moment she introduced herself, everyone wanted to be her best friend. What kid wouldn’t want to hang out with a girl who went by the name Blue? They loved everything about her, from her name to her ripped up camp t-shirt to her crafting skills to her knowledge of the environment around her. Her facts weren’t boring like Gansey’s; they made the children gape at the world around them and second guess everything they’ve ever been told. And when she led the craft table, her and Noah would build the prettiest little cabins out of popsicle sticks and the children would all pitch in to decorate with multicolored leaves and construction paper and plenty of glitter and then they would leave them out overnight “for the fairies”. 

At the end of the day, they all ate s'mores around the campfire and sang dumb campfire songs, the most popular a suggestion of Ronan’s about squash. The kids loved it. Gansey, Adam, and Blue did not. A few of the kids had made a habit of falling asleep on Noah as he was always lying on the ground, clearly asking to be used as a pillow. Gansey would tell his intriguing stories, sending them all to a magical world that they never wanted to leave. They would always make Blue promise to check up on the fairy cabin periodically and then catch one more glimpse of Adam’s rare smile before packing up for bed. This was definitely not the summer they expected, but no one was complaining.


End file.
